This invention relates generally to inflatable vehicle protective devices and, more particularly, to an inflatable knee bolster incorporated within an operable glove box door at a passenger side of a transportation vehicle.
Inflatable knee bolsters have been developed to enhance vehicle occupant protection in the event of sudden vehicle deceleration. Such devices increase the duration of deceleration of an occupant""s femurs and serve to control upper torso kinematics during a frontal impact event. In operation the bolster impact surface is moved from a stored position to an extended position so as to intercept an occupant""s knees early in the impact event. This allows the knees more time to decelerate to the vehicle""s final velocity. The initial positioning of the bolster impact surface in a retracted stored position allows more styling flexibility and enhances occupant entry and egress from the vehicle during day to day use.
One prior inflatable knee bolster construction has utilized an inflatable air bag sandwiched between an impact surface and a reaction surface. When a gas generating inflator is triggered, the air bag expands so as to move the impact surface a predetermined distance to an active position. This position may be controlled by tethers extending between the impact surface and the reaction surface. While such a construction may provide a desired degree of protection, past constructions have been relatively complex and may require a substantial amount of space within the vehicle. The space requirements for mounting the bolster apparatus may be particularly problematic on the passenger side of the vehicle where little room may exist under the dash panel.
It would be desirable to provide a simple inflatable knee bolster which is suitable for disposition in front of a vehicle occupant seated on the passenger side of the vehicle in a substantially unobtrusive manner so as to promote substantial freedom in the design of the vehicle interior.
The present invention provides advantages and alternatives over prior knee bolster installations by providing an inflatable knee bolster which may be incorporated within an operable hinging door for a glove box disposed in opposing relation to a vehicle passenger. Heretofore, inflatable knee bolsters on a passenger side of a vehicle have been located at positions generally below the glove box in a separate installation. An independent glove box door was nonetheless used to open and close a glove box opening. The present invention offers the benefit of providing both the traditional opening and closing function of the glove box door as well as the inflatable protective function of a knee bolster within a single unit. This combined function provides substantial additional flexibility in the design of an aesthetically pleasing vehicle interior without sacrificing occupant protection.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description. While the invention will be described in connection with certain illustrated embodiments, constructions and procedures, it is to be understood that such embodiments, constructions and procedures are exemplary and explanatory only and are in no way to be construed as restrictive of the invention. On the contrary it is the intent of the applicants to cover all alternatives, modifications, and equivalents as may be included within the true spirit and scope of the invention.